


Share Your Address

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: In which Sejun offers his new neighbour the comfort of his home, not knowing what the future holds for them..
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Share Your Address

Stell whined as he carried the last of his boxes to his new apartment.

“Why did I agree to do this all by myself?...” he panted, sighing when he finally reached his door.

But the skies didn’t seem to be with him that day.

“…”

“Why isn’t my key working?” he asked no one.

He tried to open the door again, but to no avail, he failed.

“Mamaaaaaa why isn't my door working?” he whined, clutching his hair.

He was panicking so much, he didn’t even see his next door neighbour arrive.

Sejun didn’t know if he should be amused or feel bad for his neighbour.

Stell had three boxes, two suitcases, and a knapsack with him, that as of now, no longer had a home.

He hesitated at first, but he decided to approach the poor man, tapping his shoulder.

“Y-yes?” the moment he turned, Sejun was astonished. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

“Do you need some help? What's wrong?”

“My key isn’t working.. it was working when I checked this apartment out but now..” Sejun hummed and thought for a second.

Surely it wouldn’t be wrong to help someone out?

To let a stranger live with him until things get fixed?

Of course. There's nothing wrong with it.

“You can live with me. For the time being.”

Inside, Stell was screaming. How did an angel like him exist? Doesn’t matter, he was just thankful that someone decided to help him.

“I'll probably just bother you..”

“I live alone.”

But the day after that, he no longer did.

Their original plan was for Stell to stay with him for a week. Until it turned into a month. Until it turned into a year.

Everytime they would talk about Stell moving out, Sejun would always make excuses not to. Eventually, on their seventh month of living together, the topic was no longer brought up.

Stell wanted to stay too.

They were in love with each other but they didn’t want their friendship to be ruined. Until their one year anniversary.

It was a casual dinner. Stell cooked pasta, Sejun brought wine, and they both recalled one year worth of memorable stories, even the embarrassing ones, during the last year they lived together.

After dinner, they decided to stay on the terrave and chat some more. Decided to drink more too.

Stell hugged Sejun from behind, his breath tickling the older's ear.

“Thank you, Pau.” Sejun chuckled and turned around, jumping at how close they were.

“For what?”

“For helping me out last year. I don't know what I would've done without you.”

“It's nothing..” Stell licked his lips, gently squeezing the smaller's waist. Sejun gulped as he took in every one of his features.

They didn’t know how it happened, but it did.

Their lips met, and molded into a sweet, and gentle kiss. Their mouths moved in sync, perfectly fit for each other.

Sejun's arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair on his nape and tugging on them a little.

Stell broke away with a smile, opening his eyes to see a flushed Sejun.

“Cute..” he laughed and pinched his nose. “I've been waiting to do that for a year.”

“So have I.” Sejun was still processing what happened when Stell kissed him again, more passionately this time.

What happened between them was incredible and memorable enough to tell stories about.

They woke up the next morning on each other's arms and made love again, unable to grow tired of each other.

On their first date, Sejun asked for permission to court him, to which Stell said yes to.

A year after that, Stell asked Sejun to be his boyfriend. How could he say no to that?

And two years, and two hundred dates later, Sejun finally proposed.

The wedding was breathtaking.

But not as breathtaking as the grooms themselves.

They danced the night away, happy that they could finally scream into the world about how much they loved each other.

A month after that, they adopted their twins, Felip Josh, and Justin Cullen. The names derived from their best friends who supported them from the very beginning.

Though raising two teenagers seemed impossible, they made it through and lived a happy life.

One night, after a very long day, they laid in their bed, Sejun's head on Stell's chest.

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Sejun laughed and reached up, placing a delicate kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Yes, a lot of times. I'm not complaining though.”

“You shouldn’t be.” The two laughed and held each other closer.

They were surrounded by silence until Sejun spoke up.

“I love you, Stell Ajero.”

“I love you too, John Paulo Nase-Ajero.”


End file.
